


Raindrops Keep Falling On My Shoulders

by Illusions_and_reality



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The Hotdaga - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But it's all in good, He has a sister now, I guess I can be a little unpredictable with these, Mentions of past abuse, Past Child Abuse, Right guys?, The Hotdaga, There's torture in this, and I changed her name like four times, be careful kiddos, but light torture, but we're having fun, hopefully I mean, i'm so mean to mike, mike - Freeform, nothing too graphic, shes evil as heck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusions_and_reality/pseuds/Illusions_and_reality
Summary: Mike wakes up in an unfamiliar room with a very familiar voice.





	Raindrops Keep Falling On My Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I need to lay off of Mike for a while or write some fluff. 
> 
> Either would be good, honestly.
> 
> Thank you to TheHotdagaIsTrueArt for watching me type this.

  He was tied up, that was the first thing he noticed.

His head hurt and he was groggy and he wanted to fall back asleep again, or get the bonds off, just  _ something _ .

  
  Cold water splashed in Mike’s face and he tried to push back, jump back, whatever he could to get away from the cold, hard, wet shock that ran through him, chilling him to the bone.

That didn’t work, however, and it only succeeded in knocking him to the ground, on top of his hands and making him yelp.

Mike was thrown back up and the chair tipped forward, stopped only by his feet, and then there was more water and something that sounded like metal against metal and he didn’t want to know what it meant.

  “Micheal, long time no see…” A familiar voice pierced the air and sent shivers down Mike’s spine, but he couldn’t quite place it. Something about it so old but so new.

He kept his eyes trained on the floor, it was better than looking up.

  “It’s not often I get to see someone I know around here, usually it’s just mindless, reckless soldier after mindless, reckless soldier. This is refreshing.”

Mike squirmed in the chair, throat tight. 

He didn't want to look up. That would make this too real. He still had scars from the last time he was tortured, he didn't want to look up.

What was he gonna do?

He could barely move and the sound of metal scraping metal was getting louder, along with the clunk of boots as they circled the chair.

  “You need to look at me, Micheal. See the face of the person who will cause you pain. Or is that too real to you? Remind you too much of our parents?”.

Mike didn't look up. He didn't want to see. Everything was starting to make sense again, so he squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that the pain didn't start too soon.

It felt a lot like mercy. Not actual mercy, but the game. The one where the person on top had all the power and all the victim could do was wait it out and hope that the person was, well, merciful.

His sister wasn't.

  “I said-” A hand grabbed Mike by his chin and forced him to look up, replaced by a blade when he struggled, “-LOOK at me,”.

And there was his sister. Eyes the same as his, though colder, nose the same, but broken, everything the same, and so much different. They could've been twins.

  “Priscilla, what are you doing?” Mike asked, voice breaking halfway through when the blue near his throat pressed against it.

  “I'm fighting for us, for what's right. Can't you see it? I'm doing this because the world will be better like this, I promise. Join me, just like old times.”.

For the very first time in Mike's life, Priscilla looked desperate. Like she finally had something to lose.

Instead of accepting, Mike kicked her in the stomach, knocking her flat on her back and trying his best to undo the bonds keeping him in the chair.

Priscilla got up a few seconds later, picking up a chair and hitting Mike over the head with it.

And he was out cold.

 

By the time Mike came around again, the sound of something being thrown into the wall was loud. Louder than before, anyway. The wall was stone, so what was Priscilla trying to do?

  “Micheal, you're awake I see.” Priscilla stood and made her way over to him, kicking the chair legs.

There was a light on, a new one, it was orangey, maybe, or just a yellow, Mike couldn't tell.

It made Priscilla look younger though, more like a kid.

  “What did-” Mike started, only to be cut off by a harsher kick.

  “He promised me nothing you'd need to know about, I just like what he's doing for the universe. As should you.” Priscilla spoke softly, dangerously, as she circled Mike again.

Mike hissed when something sharp pierced his skin, closing his eyes and trying to pull away.

There was something off, he could tell. There was always something more.

  “Well,” He said, careful of where he went with this, “How about you tell me what's going on in your life, just a bit. How's that thing with Ava going?”.

Priscilla froze behind him. 

His scalp stung when Priscilla yanked his head back by his hair to look up at her, “Don't say her name. She's not important to this.”.

  “If she wasn't, you wouldn't care.” He muttered, and in return got another blow to the head with a chair.

The room went dark.

 

  Mike opened his eyes for the third time, a throbbing in the side of his head where he kept on getting hit with the chair.

The room wasn’t as dark anymore, there seemed to be some sort of light source coming from behind him, and Priscilla was still there.   
  “What did he promise you, Priscilla?” Mike asked, voice hardly above a whisper.

  “He promised me I’d get her back. I’d get her back from your mistake and I’d get to use you however I wanted if I got the info I needed first,” She says as she turns around, something on her left hand glinting in the light.

Oh.

  “I killed her, didn’t I? She was on that ship?”.

  “You know, Micheal? I never thought I’d gather so much joy from hurting you. Sure, it was amusing when we were kids, you were the jumpiest child known to man, but now… Now you’re all grown up and there’s no one stopping me from doing whatever I want.    
  “You’re so grown up, you know that? You’ve got friends. You left our home. You got a job and quit when you could to get a more different one. I’m surprised you don’t like your title more, though. You always wanted to be important.” Priscilla walked as she spoke, cracking her knuckles and stretching. She could take her time with this, she had all the time in the world.

  “I didn’t-”   
  “Oh, but you did. You wanted to be important, you wanted to be  _ loved. _ You wanted someone to give a shit if you lived or died and you got that. How’s Ernesto doing? He seems healthy, all his limbs are still attached.”.

  “Leave him,” Mike whispered. It’s desperate, he’d never felt desperate like this before. 

  “Why should I? You killed my fiancée, watched her die and then ran away. Why should I care about your friend? You should be caring about yourself right now, not him,” Realization dawned on Priscilla’s face and she smiled, “But he’s the only thing you care about, isn’t he?”.

  Mike shook his head and pushed himself back, or tried to, he didn’t get far before his chair was hitting the wall behind him and Priscilla was dialling a number on what looked like an office phone, making sure he could hear every single word she spoke,

  “Oh, he’s snuck in? Make sure it’s easier than it should be, but not too. I don’t want him to think it’s too much of a trap.”

 

  “You know what I miss? Me pretending to hit you to see you flinch. Do you still do that?” Priscilla stood yet again, she seemed bored by waiting to see if Mike would talk, and well, what’s a family reunion without torture?

Most reunions, probably.

  “Or maybe I could grab your hair and just  _ pull, _ to see how long you last. Do you let Ernie do that to you? Do you let him touch you how he pleases because he’s nice? Or do you actually have a functional relationship with trust and consent?” Priscilla raised an eyebrow and hummed, looking Mike over, before raising her hand quickly and grinning when he curled up.

Mike wouldn’t speak, so she’d make him speak. He’d always been defensive.

  “Oh, who am I kidding? As if you’d ever have a good relationship with someone. You’ve always been attracted to bad people, romantically or otherwise. You get hurt time and time again and you still refuse to just give up already. Why don't you give up? Why don’t you just stay with the people you’ve found and let them do whatever? Why did you have to want? We could’ve been happy, Micheal. You knew dad was better when there were two or more of us. Hell, some days you almost never left Peter’s side because he was bigger than you and you could run and hide before dad pushed him away enough that he could get to you.

  “Just let yourself go, Micheal. Nobody really wants to love you or take care of you, deep down you know it, so why don’t you let Ernie abuse you? Why don’t you just let him take advantage earlier so you know it’s going to happen and you aren’t sitting there, waiting for it to happen? Why don’t you just let it happen?   
  “You know he doesn’t love you. You know he's trying to use you. Stop fighting it, Micheal.” Priscilla slapped Mike hard across the cheek, “You’re waiting for it to end badly and you know it, so why not just let it happen sooner?”.

**Author's Note:**

> I love leaving cliffhangers (:


End file.
